Cassidy
by Doncamatic
Summary: one shot. includes ocs. no backstory. completely pointless. written in 2010.


**_Cassidy_**

_One-shot_

_September 2007_

_xxxxx_

"ROO-O-OSE!" Cassidy screamed at the top of her lungs, "COME ON!"

Cassidy folded her arms playfully as she saw her best friend's head peep out of her bedroom window.

"Huh? Oh, Cass! I'll come straight down! Err-"

Cassidy smiled in a menacing manner and perched herself on Rose's front door step.

Her smile grew when Rose stepped out of her front door and looked down at Cass.

"I'm taller than you now!" Rose joked, looking down at Cassidy sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Yeah, well, not for long." Cassidy stood up and looked down at Rose.

"Aw.. you make me feel small now!"

"Well, you're not that small, I guess. You're about five- " Cassidy clicked her tongue, "-eight."

"Hm. Yeah I s'pose. Well, wha'd'you want, Cassie?"

"I want you to help me make a prank call." Cassidy beamed, rubbing her hands together.

"Oh god," Rose rested her palm on her forehead and sighed, "..to who, then?"

"The one.. the only.. GORILLAZ!" Cassidy screeched.

She began to jump up and down and scream like a vulture circling it's prey, but then people around the neighbourhood started to stare at them - including Rose - so Cassidy stopped mid-scream.

"Come on, then." Cass walked ahead of Rose and placed her pale hands into her denim jean pockets.

Rose looked up and down at Cassidy, "Ya know Cass. You should really try out a tanning bed."

"No. No way! I heard ya get skin cancer."

Rose glanced over at Cass, then looked at her arm pale, but freckly, arm.

"Are... are you cold then?"

"Nope." Cass replied with a reassuring smile, "I'm used to it."

Cassidy slid her key into her apartment keyhole and budged the door open.

"Wooooah! Nice picky of 2D up there."

"Yeah. He's hot ain't he? But yanno who I love the most in the band?"

"Who?"

"Russel. He's really sweet and-"

"He's like, well fat."

"Oi!" Cassidy took off her converse shoe and lobed it at Rose, "I fink he's cool."

Cassidy ignored Rose's cries and walked over to her main phone, which was a wireless, and dialled to number to Kong Studios.

"Hey, are you sure that you have the right number?"

"Yup. It got leaked onto the internet."

"But I thought you didn't have a computer."

"No, no, I went to an internet café."

"Oh."

"Oh! OH! It's ringing! Shush!"

_Brrrrt brrrt._

_Brrrrt brrrt._

_Br-_

"Yeoboseyo-? Hello?" A innocent sounding girl had picked up the phone.

"A-A-A-A-AH! WO-O-O-O-O! PA PA POW!" Cass screamed down the phone.

"WO-O-O-O-O! Go-ree-laz!" Rose joined in with the chanting.

"AH HAHAHAA..Haa..wait. Is this Noodle? I was kinda expecting Murdoc"

"No. I am Noni. Who is this?" The girl asked.

"Uhhhhhh. Like, I'm Cassidy. Cass. Or Cassie..Or Cass-ee-DEE!"

Rose giggled a bit but then looked at Cassidy, confused.

"WHO IS IT?" Rose mouthed.

"SOME NONI KID." Cass mouthed back.

"WHAT?!" Rose mouthed, arching her eyebrows.

Cassidy told Noni to "stay on the line and don't go away" and told Rose "Noni. Some Noni kid."

"Who-?!"

Cass shrugged, "I dunno", then started talking to Noni again.

"Why were you calling?" Noni asked, politely.

"Aaaahhh… me and ma mate Rose wanted to prank call Gorillaz…"

"Ohhh! Geuleohguna!"

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Korean. I sometimes speak Korean and then English and... basically..."

Cass gasped with excitement.

"YOU'RE KOREAN! Sweeeet."

"Yes, and slightly Italian."

"Oooooh, cool! I'm half German meself!"

Cass winked at Rose and grabbed her mobile.

"This is awkward for me. I-"

"'ERE! I'LL SENT YEH A PIC O' ME! What's yer mobile number?"

"Oh..Sure..it's *mobile number inserted here*"

"Okay, I've added you."

"Ohhhhh-kaaaaay."

"Rose! Rose, picture?!" Cass smiled at her.

"Sure!"

Rose came closer to Cass and stuck her tongue out at the camera. Cass did the usual smiley face.

_FLASH!_

"Whoa. Can you take the flash off a sec? I blinked."

Cass looked at the picture. "No you didn't. Look." Cass handed her mobile to Rose then reluctantly inserted the picture into a text to Noni.

The message read:

_Bonjour my lil rabbit of korea. Is dat the north or south of korea?_

_[picture]_

_soz, if u dnt mnd me sayin dat._

Cassidy's eyes were scanning the text message over and over again, until she pressed her thumb down on the send button.

_Beep._

* * *

**_A/N: Why did I upload this? _**

**_[MUFFLED YELLING AND SCREAMING IN DISTANCE]_**

**_For nostalgia purposes and many other reasons I don't know why. I doubt anyones gonna understand this but yeah I don't care ahaha Bearing in mind that I wrote this god awful one-shot when I was 11, I think I did a pretty good job but other than that this really sucks. Ok this doesn't make any sense I'm just gonna go flush my head in a toilet now._**

**_Cassidy and Rose (c) = me_**

**_Noni (c) = dance-with-passion (AKA Casey)_**

**_Gorillaz (c) = Jamie Hewlet and Damon Albarn_**

**_I OWN NOTHING HERE THAT INVOLVES THE FICTIONAL, CARTOON BAND GORILLAZ._**


End file.
